twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Trastiel
Known Information The Past Life: Trastiel's return was neither clean, nor easy. Much of the memories of her early life are lost to time. So many names and faces float, untethered, within the halls of her mind. She grew up in the Citadel, born of Tribe Myros, she doesn't remember much of her childhood or early adulting. A few memories of soldiers and hunters she served with stand out, but overall everything's become a grey, quiet fog. The young Effendal didn't stand out in any real capacity for the majority of her life, and only in her final mission did she have any real affect on even the smallest tributary along the river of time. In 8r Trastiel was assigned as one of two bodyguards for a Kaelin noble tasked with meeting an emissary of Castle Thorn. The act of diplomacy was far, far above her pay-grade, and the young effendal was happy to help the Citadel in whatever small way she could. That all ended with a flash of silver, at the end of a poisoned blade. Crossing paths with the small group of Nadine Hunters may have been a complete accident--a dour cosmic joke--but whatever the reason for it, the last memory Trastiel holds of her first life is lifting her shield and demanding that her charge flee. Whether the noble made it safely home, she never learned. And even their face remains shrouded, for now at least, in the swirling mists of memory. Character Summary: She is lost and more than a little confused, gamely trying to make the best of a bad situation. Trastiel doesn't believe she deserves to have been Returned. She's haunted by faces she can't quite see, voices she can't quite here, and a guilt that tears at her. Without definitive proof to the contrary, she can only assume that her one possible moment of heroism, her chance at glory, ended in absolute failure. With her charge and her companions dead, she should not have been brought back, but since she has, she plans on making up for her failure. With almost suicidal tendencies, the young Myros hunter plans on planting her and her shield firmly between danger, and anyone who is unable to defend themselves. Rumors *Her shield is for emotional support even more than physical. *As all good blademasters she has trouble keeping track of her weapons. Quotes * "Go! I'll keep the assassins distra--" ~Last words. * "No no no no no no NO! Not again!" ~Upon waking up on a beach, face full of sand, to see a shade attacking another newly returned. * sigh "That just became our problem, didn't it?" * "I'm sorry, did you say you worship a man named Brum?" * "I did not consent to be a part of this dream!" * "Vapaherra it would be considerably easier to keep you alive if you didn't run off every time some human screamed." Character Inspirations *Saffi Eriksdotter - Magic the Gathering *Rockjaw Grang - The Long Patrol *Vasquez (though like, 250% less badass)- Aliens Category:Player character